


Enough

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enjoy anyways?, F/M, I just wanted angry Marinette, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, i was bored, probably really ooc, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chloe is a bitch and finally pushes Marinette to extremes. Standing up for her friends has never been so satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

"YOU!"

It was a new day, early morning. School hadn't yet begun, and already the tell-tale signs of an argument rang out through the halls and into the classroom. Everyone stopped talking immediately, ever head turning towards the door to see Marinette bursting through it, being no-so-strongly held back by an unreadable Alya. The look of pure rage on the bluenette's face was enough to stop anyone from possibly intervening.

"You foul, prissy little BITCH!" Marinette snarled, stomping over to Chloe and Sabrina's desk.

Alya had given up on holding her back at that point and instead resorted to standing silently in front of Adrien and Nino's desk. The completely astonished looks on the boy's faces were enough the give Alya a few chuckles before her face twisted back into an uncomfortable frown.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?" Chloe asked Marinette snappishly, appalled that this girl, who was under her, had the nerve to talk to her that way.

"Did I not just describe who you were?" Marinette hissed, earning a couple of 'oooo's from Kim and Alix. "I have let your little antics slide for far too long and now I will not stand for it anymore! You have taken something from Alya that never belonged to you, and I believe you should give it back before something bad were to happen."

Chloe flipped her hair arrogantly. "Please, only the best Ladybug fan deserves a hand-crafted gift from Ladybug herself. Alya's more of a stalker or invader of privacy than a Ladybug fan."

Marinette's face twisted into an expression of pure fury, and any doubt that she couldn't take care of herself was thrown straight out the window. But her fury didn't last very long, which surprised the entire class. Half of them secretly wished for Marinette to start a fight. Instead, her expression changed to one of enraging smugness.

"Is that so? How about we let Ladybug decide that then." She spat, whirling around and bolting out of the classroom.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What just happened, Alya?" Adrien asked the bluenette's best friend, completely lost on what exactly caused this outburst.

"Chloe took a gift that Ladybug had given to me right in front of us. She laughed in our faces and walked off to class with it, and then this happened. I've never seen Mari this angry, I'm just as surprised as you are. I don't know why I ever tried holding her back." Alya replied with a smirk. "I'm so proud of her, standing up for me so fiercely."

Nino laughed. "Only you would be proud of raging violence, Alya."

Alya protested. "It wasn't violence, Marinette didn't lay a finger on Chloe!"

SLAM

The three friends jumped in their spots as the classroom door was slammed open. Everyone's jaws dropped for a second time that morning when they realized Ladybug herself was standing in the doorway. Rage radiated from the hero, her hands sat on her hips and her eyes narrowed so much they wondered how she could see.

"Marinette told me that someone has taken a little gift I made for her friend Alya. If anyone was so kind as to point me in the direction of that someone..." Ladybug's tone was dripping with venom.

Everyone pointed towards Chloe, who for once in her life seemed to realize she'd made a mistake.

"Ladybug, I took it because I'M your number one fan! All she ever does is try to uproot your privacy! Why should you reward that?!"

Ladybug took a long, deep breath as she tried to hold back some of her anger. "If you were truly a fan of mine, you would realize your actions are wrong. Haven't you paid attention to anything? Out of every Akuma attack so far, you've been the cause for about 75% of them! You do not learn either. So I would very much like it if you spared a second thought to your negative personality and fixed it. Now, give Alya her gift back before Marinette gets Akumatized and comes for you. I've known Marinette for awhile, and she's said a lot of bad things about you. So if I were you, I wouldn't want someone who hates you so strongly Akumatized with anger towards you."

Chloe seemed shocked to say the least. Silently, the girl rose slowly from her seat and handed Alya the gift- a hand-woven Ladybug figure, Ladybug's signature stitched in- back and returned to her seat. Even after all that, Ladybug's anger suddenly disappeared and she gave the blonde a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Chloe." She said.

Chloe was too shocked and confused to say anything back. Ladybug turned to the class with a bright smile.

"Please do not pester Marinette about her knowing me, she's been through enough today already. Do try not to anger her to the point where she calls me again. Excuse me while I talk to her about this."

Everyone's eyes followed the red-clad heroine as she walked out the door of the classroom. No one had any clue of how to respond to what they'd just witnessed. Even Alya was stunned beyond words.

"What just happened?!" The entire class shouted, their brains processing the last five minutes.

Marinette re-entered the classroom and stopped, face heating up under the stares of every classmate.

"W-what are you all looking a-at? I-is it that shocking that I stand up for my best friend?" She stuttered, trying to regain that fierce confidence she'd possessed only minutes ago.

A mash of "no's" and "not at all's" sounded from the students. Marinette found it a good time to sit in her seat. This didn't stop Alya from tackling the bluenette in a massive hug, shouting and squealing about how awesome her show was. Marinette knew she'd have to deal with the after effects later, but there was nothing she wouldn't do for her best friend.

Adrien and Nino turned around to marvel at the girl, who was otherwise busy with an over-excited Alya hugging the living daylights out of her.

"Mari, that was so cool dude! Why didn't you ever tell us you knew Ladybug personally?!" Nino asked.

Marinette let out a shaky laugh. "Well, you know, she cares very much about her identity being known. She wasn't exactly happy when I accidentally found out either. But you can't exactly undo something like that, so... I promised to keep it a secret. But she owed me a favor from that time with the Evillustrator. Ladybug most likely won't come on my call ever again."

Adrien shook his head. "Marinette that was the coolest thing I've ever seen. You never give up on protecting your friends, such an amazing trait... You and Ladybug have a lot in common. I can see why she likes you so much to give you that favor."

Marinette felt her cheeks heating up again. "Y-yeah.." She couldn't believe Adrien had complimented her!

Standing up for her friends had never been more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno okay writing Fanfiction has slowly slipped from being one of my skills, I just wanted to write SOMETHING for Miraculous without deleting it ;-; Out of 4 prompts this is the only one to survive.


End file.
